witch_springfandomcom-20200222-history
Witch Spring 2/Achievements
There are 15 Achievements in Witch Spring 2, acquired by going through each character's sub-plot. Completing achievements will help raise Luna's Reputation and contribute to her final ranking at the end of the game. As more achievements are unlocked, some of their related characters will appear on the title screen. Some of the characters Luna befriends will also come to her aid after the final battle and appear in various ending cards. All achievements must be acquired during the main story, and post-game events involving these characters do not count towards their achievements. Some characters have to be fought/encountered several times before they can become your friend. Their encounters may be scripted into the main story (marked as a "story event"), while some are optional events. List of Achievements Alfredo Encounters: *Pudding Cave (story event) *Defeat him at Lalaque Bridge *Save him in Golem Cave *Rescue him in Northern Lalaque Field (Chapter 4) *''Meet'' him at Merchants' road (together with Alflady, complete Alflady's achievement before this) *Talk to him in the sewer of the Palace (Note: does this require completing all the above?) If/when he appears in the sewers, he also has HP and MP restoration items that he is "selling," though they are actually all free. Michelle While briefly controlling Pieberry, talk to Michelle in her cell to acquire this achievement. Robin Automatically acquired after he saves you in the prison. Old Man in Kentz Mountain Acquired after you complete all his sub-quests and picking up Burning Heart sword. (You can also visit him in the North Sea Island for a bonus effect when using Burning Heart) Justice Encounters: *Defeat him in Aimhard's Temple with Pieberry (story event, Chapter 2) *Defeat him in Lalaque Forest *Encounter him a 2nd time in Lalaque Forest *Save him from Kate in Gloomy Cave in Southwestern Lalaque Forest. Pieberry Encounters: *Aimhard's Temple (story event, Chapter 2) *Meeting Pieberry at Pudding Cave (story event, Chapter 3) *Witnessing Pieberry save the boy with Justice (Chapter 4, might not count towards achievement) *Witnessing Pieberry and Justice having an intimate moment (Chapter 4, might not count towards achievement) *Defeating the Golem together (story event?, Chapter 4) *Comforted by Pieberry (story event, Chapter 4) Acquired at the end of Chapter 4. If you did not already defeat her in the race in Chapter 4, you will get Black Joe as a pet after this event. Red Beard Complete all his fetch quests (can be completed by Chapter 4). If you acquire this achievement, Red Beard will drive into the village during Jude's attack to save the villagers and warriors. Nuuk Enter Nuuk Field with Black Joe as your pet to initiate the conversation with the Gold Nuuk. Afterwards, leave the field and return to find the evil bird. Acquire the achievement by defeating it. If you acquired this achievement, the Nuuks will attack Jude when he attacks the village. Ralph the Grouchy Merchant Save him from bandits to acquire the achievement. Also, he will not appear again until post-game if you choose not to save him. Sara Drive off the dogs in Lalaque Forest. This event begins after you defeat the bandits at Merchant's Road in Chapter 3, before going to visit Pieberry's house. Ludina Defeat Aeris (requires you to defeat Panda Kum and get his achievement first). If you acquire this achievement, Ludina and Aeris will intervene when Jude attacks the village. If the "Aramute's Successor" ending illustration was also unlocked, she will appear there as well, where she praises Luna's growth. Sofia Save her from Nessie (Chapter 2 onwards); to trigger this event, head as far left of West Shore as you can go. After acquiring this achievement, Sofia will give you Blue as a pet. If you acquire this achievement, after the final battle, Sofia will fire a long-range artillery round at Jude after learning about what was happening from Blue. She also appears in the "Luna's Friends" ending illustration and adds the "Medal from Sophia" illustration. In post-game, she will also show up at Luna's original house. Alflady Encounters: *Rocky Hill (Chapter 1, mandatory event) *Side of Kentz Mountain (Chapter 3) *Boar Plains (Chapter 3) *Top of Kentz Mountain Panda Kum Defeat him five times. Acquiring this achievement also unlocks Ludina's subquest. Dwarves Return the Angel Eye (which is found in one of the bandits' treasure chests in Wolf Cave). Completing this will give you the Dwarves' artillery fire against large enemies, and is necessary for acquiring the Golem pet as well as reaching Crystal Cave for purifying crystals (necessary for forging several items, and fighting Nightmare). If you acquire this achievement, the Dwarves will fire artillery rounds at Jude when he attacks the village. Category:WS2 Guides Category:Achievements